


Well...

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: I Don't Know What to Call This [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Undertale Skeletons in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: When Sans wakes up to Edge in heat, what else is he supposed to do than help one of the people he cares about most in his life?
Relationships: Spicykustard - Relationship
Series: I Don't Know What to Call This [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572133
Kudos: 52





	Well...

Sans woke up to the sound of soft panting. He had fallen asleep with Edge and Red in Edge’s bed. They had wrapped him up and made him feel safe. The nightmares had come back and would only go away if he was with them. He opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the sound. He saw Edge with one hand clamped over his mouth and the other down his pants. He rolled over to actually look at Edge and saw that his joints were flushed as well.

“Edge?” Sans whispered.

Edge looked over in panic and quickly pulled his hand out of his pants. He was panting harshly and Sans knew he had been close before he did that. Red was still asleep and was actually asleep. Edge was finally calm enough to move the hand away from his mouth. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, are you ok?”

Edge nodded and Sans could see the bulge in his pants twitch. He was either really pent up or in heat. All signs pointed toward heat. Sans reached down and palmed the bulge and Edge slapped his hand back on his mouth, his breath hitching. He rutted against Sans’s hand for a few seconds and then stopped himself. 

“Edge, it’s ok. I wanna help”

Edge moved his hand again. 

“I can’t, if I cum I’m gonna wake up Red. It’s bad this time around and I’m not sure why”

Sans then slowly reached into Edge’s pants, giving him a chance to stop him. Edge looked at him with pleading eyes. 

“Have you cum at all yet?”

Edge shook his head and his breath hitched again. Sans wrapped a hand around his dick and pulled it out of his pants. Edge moved his pants down to give Sans better access. Sans stroked it from base to tip and Edge let out a strangled sound before putting his hand over his mouth again. They both looked to see if that had woken Red. Red was snoring, he was really out. 

Sans stroked it again and could feel it pulsing. Edge was panting again and Sans could tell he was close. He wrapped his hand around the base and kept it there. He needed to edge (ha) him a little more before letting him cum to get the heat out of his system. Sans looked up to see tears of frustration in the corners of his eyes. 

“Just a little longer Edge. You did most of the work yourself”

Edge nodded and then gave him a single nod for him to keep going. Sans leaned down then and put the dick in his mouth. He took it half way and stroked what wasn’t in his mouth. His tongue played with the tip for a minute and then he took Edge all the way in. He went down his throat and Sans hummed softly. He knew he was damn good with his mouth. One of Edge’s hands came to rest on the back of Sans’s skull. 

Sans gave him a little encouragement and Edge set up and pace that was fast and rough. He was panting harshly, gasping on each inhale. Sans kept glancing to Red to make sure they hadn’t woken him. Soon he could feel the cock in his mouth throb and twitch and knew he was close. Sans hummed again and Edge pulled him off. Sans looked up in confusion and could see the look of panic in his eyes. _If I cum I’m gonna wake up Red._

Well shit. Sans had forgotten about that. Edge needed to cum or the heat was never going to end. They also needed to not wake Red. They could leave the room, but Sans was pretty sure Edge would be against that idea at this point. Sans then handed Edge a pillow, it was the best they could do right now. 

Edge grabbed it and shoved his face into it. Sans then took his cock back into his mouth and brought him into his throat. He hummed again and that was it. Edge let out a moan that was muffled by the pillow as the first spurt was sent down Sans’s throat. Sans stayed there until the last spurt was shot out and then pulled off. 

He looked up to see Edge panting. He was still hard. Edge reached a hand down and started stroking at a fast pace. He wasn’t done yet. Sans reached down and replaced the hand already there with his, picking up the pace he had set. Sans could feel that he was already close again and wrapped his hand around the base. 

Edge let out a small whine that Sans almost didn’t hear through the pillow. After Edge had calmed down, he picked up the pace again. He did this cycle four more times. He had his hand wrapped around the base of Edge’s cock and looked up to see Edge biting the pillow with tears streaming down his face. 

“Promise I’ll let you cum this time”

Edge nodded and bit the pillow harder. Sans started stroking again and when he could feel him pulsing he kept going. He made good on promises when he made them. He felt a twitch and then heard Edge’s breath hitch as he came again. There was more this time and it lasted longer. Edge bit down hard on the pillow. Sans brought him through it and then let go of his dick. 

He looked up to see that Edge had let the pillow fall next to him and was panting. He had his eyes closed and an arm over them. Sans laid next to him and waited for him to catch his breath. He looked over at Red and saw him still asleep. He then looked to see Edge moving his arm. He opened his eyes and looked at Sans with a small smile on his face. 

“Thank you, Sans”

“Anytime”

Sans then grabbed his phone and looked at the time. Holy shit it was 3 o’clock in the morning. He needed more sleep. Edge opened his arms and Sans cuddled up next to him. Edge wrapped him up. Sans then fell asleep to the steady sound of Edge’s soul.


End file.
